It is well known in the electrical connector field, particularly in the high frequency communications connector field, that metal shells can be used to enclose a dielectric housing and a plurality of contacts received in the housing, thereby reducing the effects of external electromagnetic interference on the signal transmitted through the connector. There are many ways to connect the metal shell to a reference potential such as a grounding point. One way is to form several tabs on the metal shell which electrically connect to a grounding plate of the connector, which in turn electrically connect to the reference potential. The grounding tabs must provide an adequate normal force to ensure that free ends thereof reliably contact the grounding plate. In order to attain adequate normal force, the metal shell is usually formed by first stamping a metal plate to get a flat shell and then bending the flat shell to get a final shell. The final shell usually comprises a portion having two or more layers of plates stacked one above the other, which adds significantly to the height of the connector. This is unacceptable for a mini cable connector, which must have only a very limited height. An improved low profile mini coaxial cable connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art. Hence, an improved shield for an electrical connector is required to overcome such disadvantages.